cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations
I would like to create a translation page for CookieClicker. On this page, we could translate the CookieClicker's sentences. Everyone can edit here to help us ! To simplify the work, I'll try to add the English version first. Each word/sentence/expression will have a name (in English) to identity it easier. About the page organization, I'll begin with a really basic pattern. English (Original version) ''Misc : ''cookie: cookie : cookiePlural: cookies : perSecond: per second : menu: menu : stats: ''stats : ''stastistics: statistics : updates: updates : store: store : general: general : prestige: prestige : total: total : producing: producing : sell: sell : upgrades unlocked: upgrades unlocked : unlocked: unlocked : achievements: achievements : milk: milk : raspberryMilk: raspberry milk : chocolateMilk: chocolate milk : plainMilk: plain milk : prestigeNote: (Note : each heavenly chip grants you +2% CpS multiplier. You can gain more chips by resetting with a lot of cookies.) : milkNote: (Note : you gain milk through achievements. Milk can unlock unique upgrades over time.) : shadowAchievement: shadow achievements : shadowNote: (These are feats that are either unfair or difficult to attain. They do not give milk.) ''Buildings 'Cursor' : ''singularName: cursor : pluralName: cursors : actionName: clicked : description: Autoclicks once every 10 seconds. 'Grandma' : singularName: grandma : pluralName: grandmas : actionName: baked : description: A nice grandma to bake more cookies. 'Farm' : singularName: farm : pluralName: farms : actionName: harvested : description: Grows cookie plants from cookie seeds. 'Factory' : singularName: factory : pluralName: factories : actionName: mass-produced : description: Produces large quantities of cookies. 'Mine' : singularName: mine : pluralName: mines : actionName: mined : description: Mines out cookie dough and chocolate chips. 'Shipment' : singularName: shipment : pluralName: shipments : actionName: shipped : description: Brings in fresh cookies from the cookie planet. 'Alchemy lab' : singularName: alchemy lab : pluralName: alchemy labs : actionName: transmuted : description: Turns gold into cookies ! 'Portal' : singularName: portal : pluralName: portals : actionName: retrieved : description: Opens a door to the Cookieverse. 'Time machine' : singularName: time machine : pluralName: time machines : actionName: recovered : description: Brings cookies from the past, before they were even eaten. 'Antimatter condenser' : singularName: antimatter condenser : pluralName: antimatter condensers : actionName: condensed : description: Condenses the antimatter in the universe into cookies. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: You feel like making cookies. But nobody wants to eat your cookies. : 5: Your first batch goes in the trash. The neighborhood raccoon barely touches it. : 50: Your family accepts to try some of your cookies. : 100: Your cookies are popular in the neighborhood. : 500: People are starting to talk about your cookies. : 1,000: Your cookies are talked about for miles around. : 3,000: Your cookies are renowned in the whole town! : 6,000: Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard. : 10,000: Your cookies now have their own website! : 20,000: Your cookies are worth a lot of money. : 30,000: Your cookies sell very well in distant countries. : 40,000: People come from very far away to get a taste of your cookies. : 60,000: Kings and queens from all over the world are enjoying your cookies. : 80,000: There are now museums dedicated to your cookies. : 100,000: A national day has been created in honor of your cookies. : 200,000: Your cookies have been named a part of the world wonders. : 300,000: History books now include a whole chapter about your cookies. : 450,000: Your cookies have been placed under government surveillance. : 600,000: The whole planet is enjoying your cookies! : 1,000,000: Strange creatures from neighboring planets wish to try your cookies. : 5,000,000: Elder gods from the whole cosmos have awoken to taste your cookies. : 10,000,000: Beings from other dimensions lapse into existence just to get a taste of your cookies. : 30,000,000: Your cookies have achieved sentience. : 100,000,000: The universe has now turned into cookie dough, to the molecular level. : 300,000,000: Your cookies are rewriting the fundamental laws of the universe. : 1,000,000,000: A local news station runs a 10-minute segment about your cookies. Success! (you win a cookie) : 10,000,000,000: It's time to stop playing 'Building based' : 1grandma1: "Moist cookies." -grandma : 1grandma2: "We're nice grandmas." -grandma : 1grandma3: "Indentured servitude." -grandma : 1grandma4: "Come give grandma a kiss." -grandma : 1grandma5: "Why don't you visit more often?" -grandma : 1grandma6: "Call me..." -grandma : 50grandma1: "Absolutely disgusting." -grandma : 50grandma2: "You make me sick." -grandma : 50grandma3: "You disgust me." -grandma : 50grandma4: "We rise." -grandma : 50grandma5: "It begins." -grandma : 50grandma6: "It'll all be over soon." -grandma : 50grandma7: "You could have stopped it." -grandma : 1farm1: News : cookie farms suspected of employing undeclared elderly workforce! : 1farm2: News : cookie farms release harmful chocolate in our rivers, says scientist! : 1farm3: News : genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! : 1farm4: News : free-range farm cookies popular with today's hip youth, says specialist. : 1farm5: News : farm cookies deemed unfit for vegans, says nutritionist. Hungarian-Magyar (work in progress) ''Misc : : cookie: süti : cookiePlural: sütik : perSecond: másodpercenként : menu: menü : stats/stastistics: statisztikák : updates: frissítések : store: bolt : general: általános : prestige: presztizs : total: összesen : producing: készít : sell: elad : upgrades unlocked: fejlesztések feloldva : unlocked: feloldva : achievements: díjak : milk: tej : raspberryMilk: málnás tej : chocolateMilk: csokis tej : plainMilk: sima tej : prestigeNote: (Jegyzet : minden mennyei csoki +2% CpS szorzót ad. Több csokit szerezhetsz, ha sok sütivel resettelsz.) : milkNote: (Jegyzet : tejet díjakkal szerzel. A tej idővel különleges fejlesztéseket ad.) : shadowAchievement: rejtett díjak : shadowNote: (Ezeket vagy nehéz elérni, vagy nem fair díjak. Nem adnak tejet.) 'Buildings' 'Cursor' : : singularName: kurzor : pluralName: kurzor : actionName: kattintva : description: 10 másodpercenként kattint egyet. 'Grandma' : : singularName: nagymama : pluralName: nagymama : actionName: sütve : description: Egy kedves nagyi aki sütiket süt. 'Farm' : : singularName: farm : pluralName: farm : actionName: termelve : description: Sütiket termeszt sütimagokból. 'Factory' : : singularName: gyár : pluralName: gyár : actionName: legyártva : description: Nagy mennyiségű sütit gyárt. 'Mine' : : singularName: bánya : pluralName: bánya : actionName: bányászva : description: Tésztát és csokit bányász ki. 'Shipment' : : singularName: űrhajó : pluralName: űrhajó : actionName: leszállítva : description: Friss sütiket hoz a Sütibolygóról. 'Alchemy lab' : : singularName: alkímialabor : pluralName: alkímialabor : actionName: transzmutálva : description: Az aranyat sütivé változtatja ! 'Portal' : : singularName: portál : pluralName: portál : actionName: áthozva : description: Kaput nyit a Sütiverzumba. 'Time machine' : : singularName: időgép : pluralName: időgép : actionName: megmentve : description: Sütiket hoz a múltból, mielőtt még megették volna. 'Antimatter condenser' : : singularName: antianyag kondenzátor : pluralName: antianyag kondenzátor : actionName: kondenzálva : description: Az univerzum antianyagát sütikké kondenzálja. 'News ticker' 'Cookie based' : 0: Sütiket szeretnél készíteni. De nem akarja megenni senki. : 5: Az első adagot kidobod a kukába. A patkányok félve érnek hozzá. : 50: A családod megkóstolja a sütiket. : 100: A sütijeid népszerűek a szomszédok között. : 500: Az emberek a sütijeidről beszélnek : 1000: A sütijeidről beszélnek mérföldekre innen. : 3000: A sütiket az egész városban eszik! : 6000: Az összes környékbeli fiú az udvarodra megy a sütijeidért. : 10000: A sütiknek saját weboldaluk van!! : 20000: A sütijeid sok pénzt érnek. : 30000: A sütik jól mennek távoli országokban. : 40000: Emberek jönnek nagyon messziről, csak a sütik miatt. : 60000: Királyok és királynők az egész világon eszik a sütiket. : 80000: Már múzeumokat nyitottak a sütijeidnek. : 100000: Nemzeti ünnep jött létre a sütik tiszteletére. : 200000: A sütijeid egyike a világ csodáinak. : 300000: A történelemkönyvekben egy egész fejezet szól a sütikről. : 450000: A sütik a kormány védelme alatt állnak. : 600000: Az egész bolygó szereti a sütijeidet! : 1000000: Szomszédos bolygók furcsa lényei jönnek a sütik miatt. : 5000000: Ősi istenek ébredtek fel, csak megkóstolni a sütiket. : 10000000: Más dimenziók lényei létezésbe merülnek, csak hogy megkóstolják a sütiket. : 30000000: A sütijeid értelmesek. : 100000000: Az univerzum tésztává változott, molekuláris szintig. : 300000000: A sütik átírják az univerzum alaptörvényeit. : 1000000000: A helyi tévéadó egy tíz perces műsort adott le a sütijeidről. Siker! (nyertél egy sütit) : 10000000000: eleget játszottál már German-Deutsch Misc : ''cookie: Keks : cookiePlural: Kekse : perSecond: pro Sekunde : menu: Menü : stats: ''Stats : ''stastistics: Statistiken : updates: Updates : store: Laden : general: allgemein : prestige: Prestige : total: insgesammt : producing: produziert : sell: verkaufen : upgrades unlocked: freigeschaltete Upgrades : unlocked: freigeschaltet : achievements: Erfolge : milk: Milch : raspberryMilk: Himbeermilch : chocolateMilk: Schokomich : plainMilk: Milch : prestigeNote: (Anmerkung: jeder himmliche Chip gewährt dir +2% CpS-Multiplikator. Du kannst mehr Chips durch das Zurücksetzten mit sehr vielen Keksen erhalten.) : milkNote: (Anmerkung: Du erhällst Milch durch Erfolge. Milch kann, von Zeit zu Zeit einzigartige Upgrades freischalten.) : shadowAchievement: versteckte Erfolge : shadowNote: (Dies sind Erfolge, die unfair oder schwer zu erhalten sind. Sie geben keine Milch.) ''Buildings 'Cursor' : ''singularName: Cursor : pluralName: Cursor : actionName: erklickt : description: Auto-Klicks alle 10 Sekunden. 'Grandma' : singularName: Oma : pluralName: Omas : actionName: gebacken : description: Eine liebe Oma, die dir Kekse backt. 'Farm' : singularName: Farm : pluralName: Farmen : actionName: geerntet : description: Pflanzt Kekssamen, um Kekspflanzen zu ernten. 'Factory' : singularName: Fabrik : pluralName: Fabriken : actionName: produziert : description: Produziert große Mengen an Keksen. 'Mine' : singularName: Mine : pluralName: Minen : actionName: abgebaut : description: Baut Keksteig und Schokostück ab. 'Shipment' : singularName: Raumschiff : pluralName: Raumschiffe : actionName: verschifft : description: Bringt frische Kekse vom Keksplaneten. 'Alchemy lab' : singularName: Alchemielabor : pluralName: Alchemielaboratorien : actionName: transmutiert : description: Macht Gold zu Keksen! 'Portal' : singularName: Portal : pluralName: Portale : actionName: erhalten : description: Öffnet eine Tür ins Keksiversum. 'Time machine' : singularName: Zeitmaschine : pluralName: Zeitmaschinen : actionName: wieder erhalten : description: Holt Kekse aus einer Zeit, in der sie noch nicht gegessen wurden. 'Antimatter condenser' : singularName: Antimaterieverdichter : pluralName: Antimaterieverdichter : actionName: verdichtet : description: Verdichtet Antimaterie im Universum zu Keksen. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: Du willst Kekse machen, aber keiner will sie essen. : 5: Dein erstes Blech landet im Müll. Nicht 'mal Nachbars Katze rührt sie an. : 50: Deine Familie probiert einige deiner Keks. : 100: Die Nachbarschaft liebt deine Kekse. : 500: Die Leute fangen an über deine Kekse zu sprechen. : 1000: Man spricht noch Kilometer weiter über deine Kekse. : 3000: Dein Kekse sind stadtbekannt! : 6000: Deine Kekse machen alle verrückt. : 10000: Deine Kekse haben jetzt ihre eigene Website! : 20000: Deine Kekse sind 'ne Menge Geld wert. : 30000: Deine Kekse verkaufen sich unglaublich gut in fernen Ländern. : 40000: Es kommen Leute aus aller Herren Länder, um deine Kekse zu probieren. : 60000: Die Könige und Königen der Welt genießen deine Kekse. : 80000: Es gibt nun deinen Keksen gewidmete Museen. : 100000: Ein Feiertag wurde deinen Keksen zu Ehre eingeführt. : 200000: Deine Kekse wurden zu einem der Weltwunder ernannt. : 300000: Geschichtsbücher enthalten jetzt ganze Kapitel über deine Kekse. : 450000: Deine Kekse stehen unter staatlicher Überwachung. : 600000: Der ganze Planet genießt deine Kekse! : 1000000: Seltsamen Kreaturen von Nachbarplaneten möchten deine Kekse probieren. : 5000000: Uralte Götter aus dem gesamten Kosmos sind erwacht, um deine Kekse zu probieren. : 10000000: Wesen aus anderen Dimensionen entspringen der Leere, nur um deinen Kekse zu probieren. : 30000000: Deine Kekse haben Gefühle entwickelt. : 100000000: Das Universum hat sich auf molekularer ebene in in Keksteig verwandelt. : 300000000: Deine Kekse definieren die Grundegesetze der Physik neu. : 1000000000: Ein örtlicher Nachrichtensender strahlt eine 10-minütige Sendung über deine Kekse aus. Du hast's geschafft! (Du gewinnst einen Keks) : 10000000000: Es ist Zeit, das Spiel zu beenden. French-Français (Work in Progress) ''Misc : ''cookie: biscuit : cookiePlural: biscuits : perSecond: par secondes : menu: menu : stats: ''stats : ''stastistics: statistiques : updates: mises à jour : store: magasin : general: général : prestige: prestige : total: total : producing: produisant : sell: vendre : upgrades unlocked: amélioration débloquée : unlocked: débloqué : achievements: succès : milk: lait : raspberryMilk: lait à la framboise : chocolateMilk: chocolat au lait : plainMilk: lait nature : prestigeNote: (Note : chaque jeton céleste vous donnera un multiplacateur +2% BpS supplémentaire. Vous pouvez avoir plus de jetons en redémarrant l;e jeu avec beaucoup de biscuits.) : milkNote: (Note : vous gagnez du lait avec les succès. Le lait peut débloquer des améliorations uniques avec le temps.) : shadowAchievement: Succès cachés : shadowNote: (Ce sont des actions qui sont soit injustes soit très difficile à obtenir. Ils ne donnent pas de lait.) ''Buildings 'Cursor' : ''singularName: curseur : pluralName: curseurs : actionName: cliqués : description: Clique automatiquement toute les 10 secondes. 'Grandma' : singularName: grand-mère : pluralName: grand-mères : actionName: cuisinés : description: Une gentille grand-mère pour cuisiner plus de cookies. 'Farm' : singularName: ferme : pluralName: fermes : actionName: récoltés : description: Fait pousser des plantes à cookies à l'aide de graines de cookie. 'Factory' : singularName: usine : pluralName: usines : actionName: produits en masse : description: Produit de grandes quantités de cookies. 'Mine' : singularName: mine : pluralName: mines : actionName: minés : description: Mine dans la patte à cookie et les pépites de chocolats. 'Shipment' : singularName: cargaison : pluralName: cargaisons : actionName: transportés : description: Ramène des biscuits frais de la planète des biscuits. 'Alchemy lab' : singularName: laboratoire d'alchimie : pluralName: laboratoires d'alchimie : actionName: transformés : description: Transforme de l'or en biscuits ! 'Portal' : singularName: portail : pluralName: portails : actionName: récupérés : description: Ouvre une porte vers l'univers des biscuits. 'Time machine' : singularName: machine à remonter le temps : pluralName: machines à remonter le temps : actionName: retrouvés : description: Ramène des biscuits du passé, avant même qu'ils ne soient mangé. 'Antimatter condenser' : singularName: condensateur d'antimatière : pluralName: condensateurs d'antimatière : actionName: condensés : description: Condense l'antimatière de l'univers en biscuits. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: Ça vous tente de faire des biscuits. Mais personne veut manger tes biscuits. : 5: Votre premier lot se retrouve à la poubelle. Les ratons laveurs du cartier y touchent à peine. : 50: Votre famille acceptent d'essayer quelques-un de vos biscuits. : 100: Vos biscuits sont populaires dans le cartier. : 500: Les gens commencent à parler de vos biscuits. : 1000: On parle énormément de vos biscuits des kilomètres à la ronde! : 3000: Vos biscuits sont renommés dans toute la ville. : 6000: Vos biscuits amènent tous les gars à votre jardin. : 10000: Vos biscuits ont leur propre site web! : 20000: Vos biscuits valent beaucoup d'argent. : 30000: Vos biscuits se vendent bien à l'étranger. : 40000: Les gens viennent de très loin juste pour goûter à vos biscuits. : 60000: Rois et reines du monde entier apprécie vos biscuits. : 80000: Il y a maintenant des musées dédiés à vos biscuits. : 100000: Une Journée Nationale a été créée en l'honneur à vos biscuits. : 200000: Vos biscuits ont été nommés une des merveilles du monde. : 300000: Les livres d'histoire inclus maintenant un chapitre entier dédié à vos biscuits. : 450000: Vos biscuits ont été placés sous surveillance gouvernemental. : 600000: La planète entière apprécie vos biscuit. : 1000000: D'étranges créatures de planètes voisines espèrent essayer vos biscuits. : 5000000: Des anciens dieux de tout le cosmos se sont réveiller pour goûter à vos biscuits. : 10000000: Des êtres d'autres dimensions tombe dans la nôtre seulement pour goûter à vos biscuits. : 30000000: Vos biscuits ont atteint la conscience. : 100000000: L'univers s'est transformé en pâte à biscuit, au niveau moléculaire. : 300000000: Vos biscuits réécrivent les lois fondamentales de l'univers. : 1000000000: Une chaîne d'information diffuse un segment de 10 minutes à propos de vos biscuits. Succès! (vous gagner un biscuit) : 10000000000: C'est l'heure d'arrêter de jouer. Japanense (WIP) ''Misc : ''cookie: クッキー : cookiePlural: クッキー : perSecond: 毎秒 : menu: メニュー : stats: '' 統計 : ''stastistics: statistics : updates: updates : store: store : general: general : prestige: prestige : total: total : producing: producing : sell: sell : upgrades unlocked: upgrades unlocked : unlocked: unlocked : achievements: achievements : milk: milk : raspberryMilk: raspberry milk : chocolateMilk: chocolate milk : plainMilk: plain milk : prestigeNote: (Note : each heavenly chip grants you +2% CpS multiplier. You can gain more chips by resetting with a lot of cookies.) : milkNote: (Note : you gain milk through achievements. Milk can unlock unique upgrades over time.) : shadowAchievement: shadow achievements : shadowNote: (These are feats that are either unfair or difficult to attain. They do not give milk.) ''Buildings 'Cursor' : ''singularName: cursor : pluralName: cursors : actionName: clicked : description: Autoclicks once every 10 seconds. 'Grandma' : singularName: grandma : pluralName: grandmas : actionName: baked : description: A nice grandma to bake more cookies. 'Farm' : singularName: farm : pluralName: farms : actionName: harvested : description: Grows cookie plants from cookie seeds. 'Factory' : singularName: factory : pluralName: factories : actionName: mass-produced : description: Produces large quantities of cookies. 'Mine' : singularName: mine : pluralName: mines : actionName: mined : description: Mines out cookie dough and chocolate chips. 'Shipment' : singularName: shipment : pluralName: shipments : actionName: shipped : description: Brings in fresh cookies from the cookie planet. 'Alchemy lab' : singularName: alchemy lab : pluralName: alchemy labs : actionName: transmuted : description: Turns gold into cookies ! 'Portal' : singularName: portal : pluralName: portals : actionName: retrieved : description: Opens a door to the Cookieverse. 'Time machine' : singularName: time machine : pluralName: time machines : actionName: recovered : description: Brings cookies from the past, before they were even eaten. 'Antimatter condenser' : singularName: antimatter condenser : pluralName: antimatter condensers : actionName: condensed : description: Condenses the antimatter in the universe into cookies. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: あなたがクッキーを作るような気がします。しかし、誰もあなたのクッキーを食べたいとは思いません。 : 5: Your first batch goes in the trash. The neighborhood raccoon barely touches it. : 50: Your family accepts to try some of your cookies. : 100: Your cookies are popular in the neighborhood. : 500: People are starting to talk about your cookies. : 1000: Your cookies are talked about for miles around. : 3000: Your cookies are renowned in the whole town! : 6000: Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard. : 10000: Your cookies now have their own website! : 20000: Your cookies are worth a lot of money. : 30000: Your cookies sell very well in distant countries. : 40000: People come from very far away to get a taste of your cookies. : 60000: Kings and queens from all over the world are enjoying your cookies. : 80000: There are now museums dedicated to your cookies. : 100000: A national day has been created in honor of your cookies. : 200000: Your cookies have been named a part of the world wonders. : 300000: History books now include a whole chapter about your cookies. : 450000: Your cookies have been placed under government surveillance. : 600000: The whole planet is enjoying your cookies! : 1000000: Strange creatures from neighboring planets wish to try your cookies. : 5000000: Elder gods from the whole cosmos have awoken to taste your cookies. : 10000000: Beings from other dimensions lapse into existence just to get a taste of your cookies. : 30000000: Your cookies have achieved sentience. : 100000000: The universe has now turned into cookie dough, to the molecular level. : 300000000: Your cookies are rewriting the fundamental laws of the universe. : 1000000000: A local news station runs a 10-minute segment about your cookies. Success! (you win a cookie) : 10000000000: It's time to stop playing Hebrew (Work in Progress) ''Misc : ''cookie: עוגיה : cookiePlural: עוגיות : perSecond: לשנייה : menu: תפריט : stats: ''מידע : ''stastistics: סטטיסטיקות : updates: עדכונים : store: חנות : general: כללי : prestige: יוקרה : total: סה"כ : producing: מייצר : sell: למכור : upgrades unlocked: שדרוגים שהושגו : unlocked: הושג : achievements: הישגים : milk: חלב : raspberryMilk: חלב פטל : chocolateMilk: שוקו : plainMilk: חלב רגיל : prestigeNote: (הודעה: כל צ'יפ אלוהי מעניק לך +2% עוגיות לשנייה. אתם יכולים להשיג עוד צ'יפים אלוהיים ע"י אתחול המשחק עם הרבה עוגיות.) : milkNote: (הודעה: אתם משיגים חלב דרך הישגים. חלב יכול לפתוח שדרוגים מיוחדים לאורך הזמן.) : shadowAchievement: הישגי-צל : shadowNote: (אלו הם הישגים שקשה או לא הוגן להשיגם. הם לא מעניקים חלב.) ''Buildings 'Cursor' : ''singularName: עכבר : pluralName: עכברים : actionName: הקלקות : description: מקליק אוטומטית פעם בעשר שניות. 'Grandma' : singularName: סבתא : pluralName: סבתות : actionName: נאפו : description: סבתא נחמדה שתאפה עוד עוגיות. 'Farm' : singularName: חווה : pluralName: חוות : actionName: נקטפו : description: מגדל צמחי עוגיות מזרעי עוגיות. 'Factory' : singularName: מפעל : pluralName: מפעלים : actionName: נוצרו בייצור המוני : description: מייצר כמויות גדולות של עוגיות. 'Mine' : singularName: מכרה : pluralName: מכרות : actionName: נכרו : description: כורים בצק עוגיות ופצפוצי שוקולד. 'Shipment' : singularName: משלחת : pluralName: משלחות : actionName: נשלחו : description: מביאה עוגיות טריות מכוכב העוגיות. 'Alchemy lab' : singularName: מעבדת אל-כימיה : pluralName: מעבדות אל-כימיה : actionName: שונו : description: הופכת זהב לעוגיות ! 'Portal' : singularName: פורטל : pluralName: פורטלים : actionName: נשלפו : description: פותח דלת ליקום-העוגיות. 'Time machine' : singularName: מכונת זמן : pluralName: מכונות זמן : actionName: שוחזרו : description: מביאה עוגיות מהעבר, לפני שהן אפילו נאכלו. 'Antimatter condenser' : singularName: מכווץ אנטי-חומר : pluralName: מכווצי אנטי-חומר : actionName: כווצו : description: מכווץ את האנטי חומר ביקום לעוגיות. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: מתחשק לך להכין עוגיות, אבל אף אחד לא מעוניין לאכול את העוגיות שלך. : 5: האוסף הראשון שהכנת נזרק לפח. הרקונים בשכונה בקושי נוגעים בו. : 50: המשפחה שלך מסכימה לנסות כמה עוגיות. : 100: העוגיות שלך פופולריות בשכונתך. : 500: אנשים מתחילים לדבר על העוגיות שלך. : 1,000: מדברים עם העוגיות שלך במרחק קילומטרים. : 3,000: לעוגיות שלך יש שם משל עצמן בעיר שלך. : 6,000: העוגיות שלך מביאות את כל הבנים לחצר. : 10,000: לעגויות שלך יש עכשיו אתר משלהן! : 20,000: העוגיות שלך שוות הרבה כסף. : 30,000: העוגיות שלך נמכרות היטב במדינות מרוחקות. : 40,000: אנשים מגיעים ממקומות רחוקים מאוד כדי לטעום את העוגיות שלך : 60,000: מלכים ומלכות מכל רחבי העולם נהנים מהעוגיות שלך. : 80,000: ישנם מוזיאונים שלמים המוקדשים לעוגיות שלך. : 100,000: נוצר יום לאומי לכבוד העוגיות שלך. : 200,000: העוגיות שלך הפכו לחלק מפלאי תבל. : 300,000: ספרי היסטוריה עכשיו כוללים פרקים שלמים על העוגיות שלך. : 450,000: העוגיות שלך נמצאות תחת מעקב ממשלתי מתמיד : 600,000: כל הכוכב נהנה מהעוגיות שלך! : 1,000,000: יצורים מוזרים מכוכבים סמוכים מבקשים לטעום את העוגיות שלך. : 5,000,000: אלים קדומים מכל רחבי הקוסמוס התעוררו כדי לטעום את העוגיות שלך. : 10,000,000: ישויות ממימדים אחרים נכנסו למציאות שלנו רק כדי לקבל טעימה מהעוגיות שלך : 30,000,000: העוגיות שלך השיגו תודעה משל עצמן. : 100,000,000: היקום נהפך לבצק עוגיות, ברמה המולקולרית. : 300,000,000: העוגיות שלך כותבות מחדש את החוקים הבסיסיים של היקום. : 1,000,000,000: מהדורת חדשות מקומית משדר כתבה של 10 דקות על העוגיות שלך. הצלחה! (זכית בעוגיה!) : 10,000,000,000: הגיע הזמן להפסיק לשחק. 'Building based' : 1grandma1: "עוגיות נמסות."-סבתא : 1grandma2: "אנחנו סבתות נחמדות."- סבתא : 1grandma3: "Indentured servitude." -grandma : 1grandma4: "Come give grandma a kiss." -grandma : 1grandma5: "Why don't you visit more often?" -grandma : 1grandma6: "Call me..." -grandma : 50grandma1: "Absolutely disgusting." -grandma : 50grandma2: "You make me sick." -grandma : 50grandma3: "You disgust me." -grandma : 50grandma4: "We rise." -grandma : 50grandma5: "It begins." -grandma : 50grandma6: "It'll all be over soon." -grandma : 50grandma7: "You could have stopped it." -grandma : 1farm1: News : cookie farms suspected of employing undeclared elderly workforce! : 1farm2: News : cookie farms release harmful chocolate in our rivers, says scientist! : 1farm3: News : genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! : 1farm4: News : free-range farm cookies popular with today's hip youth, says specialist. : 1farm5: News : farm cookies deemed unfit for vegans, says nutritionist. Category:Translation